Don't worry
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Kaito sees a little girl standing out in the rain alone. Why is she alone? Why is she out in this kind of weather? OCC story. Read please!


**Here's the update for yesterday. Another update will follow, hopefully. Okay quick story I was thinking about while thinking about the rain! I guess part of the credit can go to Durbe the Barian for helping me with something. I don't know if this idea was already written or whatsoever that won't stop me! Anyways I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

**A hard raining evening at Heartland Tower…**

"Okaa-san, would you like me to help put away the dishes?" A young boy with blonde hair and a teal fringe asked.

"No thank you Kaito, I can handle it. Why don't you go look out the window and look at the storm?" She suggested to the little boy.

He nodded.

She smiled and turned to her husband and smiled, "He's growing up so fast and maturely. I hope the next one will become like him." She said as she placed her hand around the little bump that was showing from her dress.

"Of course he will." He replied, "Excuse me; I need to go head to the lab." And with that, he left.

She smiled as he left.

"Okaa-san! There's a little girl standing out there in the rain!" Kaito exclaimed from the living room.

"A little girl?" His mother replied worriedly as she ran towards her son, "What in the world is she doing out there in this kind of weather?"

"I don't know, can I go figure out why?" Kaito asked.

"Well, go get your coat on and grab an umbrella." She said.

He nodded and put on his coat and grabbed an umbrella.

**Outside…**

"Excuse me miss, but what are you doing out here in this kind of weather?" The boy asked the girl with the blue hair.

The little girl turned to him, her magenta eyes staring into his bluish-gray eyes, she was dripping wet, and from close up, it would appear that she was crying, but from far away, you could mistake it for the rain.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked towards her. She slowly backed away. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Where are your parents?" He asked in a gentle tone.

She slowly opened her mouth and nothing came out, she tried again, but stopped. She took a deep breath and pointed to the sky.

"Huh?" the boy asked puzzled.

"The doctors said they went up there." She said quietly.

Kaito knew what she meant, her parents had died.

"Well, come on inside before you catch a cold, alright?" Kaito said holding his hand out for the girl to take.

She looked at it skeptically and decided to go with him. The two headed inside. "Okaa-san, is it alright if I invited her?"

"It's fine. Come inside quick before you guys get sick!" She said as she walked over to the door and slightly pushed the two in. She closed the doors and grabbed a blanket from a shelf and wrapped it around the girl. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Rio." She said softly.

"That's a beautiful name. Now, where are your parents?" She asked in comforting tone.

"They died in a car accident." Rio said with a small sniffle.

"Oh I'm very sorry about that. Well, do you have any relatives?" She asked.

"My ani, but the doctors took him away for further examination. I ran away and hid from the doctors and then I got lost." Rio replied.

"So that's how you were able to get away, is there anyone else?" She asked.

"No…" The girl said softly as tears were slowly starting to stream down.

"Don't cry, Kaito, take care of her for a minute while I go get my coat. We're going to be taking her back." His mother said as she walked away.

Kaito looked at the girl and placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry Rio-san, we're going to take you back alright?"

She nodded tears were still slowly coming down.

Kaito wiped the tears off her face and smiled softly at her.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Kaito's mother asked as she appeared with her coat on.

"Yes, goodbye Kaito." Rio slowly said.

The two walked out the door and drove off. "Goodbye Rio-san." Kaito slowly said.

**Okay end of story! I'm in a rush! Gotta go to school! XD review!**


End file.
